


Alice and Bucky Watch a Movie

by suzannahbee123



Series: SlayerSoldier Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky watching films, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Alice has an idea to help Bucky sleep better





	Alice and Bucky Watch a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the events of Collide.

Alice had finished patrolling, heading back through the streets she was beginning to get less concerned with where the stupid vampires were and was more worried about Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier.

AKA the man living with her.

Alice knew he had been through a lot but his sleeping, or lack thereof, was beginning to be a concern for her.

Every morning she had come back the last 2 weeks he had been up, pacing and worrying. Obsessively watching the TV for the news about him, curtain twitching to see if they were being watched. 

Alice had an idea to get him relaxing though, when her dad used to go away for the weekend for business, Alice and her mum used to do “Movie nights” together. Always classics from the 80′s, teen movies, horrors, Sci Fi. 

Alice had loved involving herself in other peoples problems and lives, laughing and talking through them. Alice treasured those memories.

Honestly, sitting Bucky down and getting him to immerse himself in some fantasy wasn’t the best plan but Alice was having her own issues sleeping. Great ideas were not her strong suit right now.

 

***

 

“Bucky? You up?”

_No Alice, he’s probably sleeping like a baby, having blissful dreams of all those people he was forced to kill._

“Alice? You okay? Did anything happen?” _See? Idiot._

 _“_ I’m fine Bucky. How was your evening?”

Looking her up and down, concern and worry and not a small amount of stress creasing his features, Bucky shrugged, “Okay I guess, I slept about an hour. Did some reading on that laptop. Did you know Queen Elizabeth was the longest running monarch in your countries history?”

Smiling lightly, Alice replied, “The three longest serving monarchs at home are all women. You surprised?”

“No.” He didn’t say anything else but his eyes never left hers.

Clearing her throat to mask that she was the one to drop her eyes first, Alice held up the bag filled with the precious DVDs, “So, I have an idea for your sleeping.”

 

***

A short while later saw Bucky and Alice sat at opposite ends of the sofa, Alice holding the remote, “You sure you want to start with Jaws? It’s a shark eating people.”

After explaining that having something on in the background might help him sleep, even if it was on the sofa to begin with, Bucky scoffed but looked through the films she had picked and decided on Jaws.

“How bad can it be? Sharks aren’t scary, people are.”

“Huh. True enough I guess.”

Taking a bite out of the cereal she had made, Alice started the film, waiting to see if Bucky was affected by the iconic music. Typically though, he sat there blank faced.

Alice loved this movie, the tension, the build up. Unfortunately though, her plan was backfiring, Bucky looked as wide awake as ever and Alice was the one falling asleep.

Eyes heavy, Alice got more comfortable and allowed her mind to drift. Not exactly asleep, not exactly awake, Alice was drifting. At one point she could’ve sworn she felt cold metal drifting across her cheek and almost freaked out, but Bucky wouldn’t let anything hurt her…Alice would take out anything that tried to hurt him…

“HOLY SHIT! HOW DID THEY DO THAT?!” The sofa jerked underneath her and Alice shot awake.

Looking around wildly, Alice saw Bucky’s mouth hanging open at the screen. Brody was slowly backing into the boat’s cabin and uttering the iconic line, “We’re gonna need a bigger boat.”

“What? What’s up?”

“That shark! It was huge! How did they get it to do that? Did it kill anyone? This movie is insane!”

Alice stared at him, looked at the screen, then looked back at him. 

_Don’t do it bitch. Don’t you dare._

Helpless laughter bubbled up no matter what that jerk voice threatened her with however, before spilling out, “Oh my love! Oh I’m sorry! Just…pfffftt hahahaha!!”

Bucky’s lovely face was slack with shock but slowly a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“No Bucky, that is a fake shark…like it’s metal with rubber shark suit on the top. No one d-” Alice held a hand in front of her face and bit her lip.

_Deep breaths._

_“_ No one died….hahahahaha! Oh my God, I’m sorry Bucky, please forgive me? I shouldn’t laugh at you.”

Smile out in full force now, Bucky cocked his head at her, “You called me your love.”

“What?”

“Your love…That’s what you just said.”

Laughter dying as if it had never been, Alice’s face flamed enough to heat the damn flat.

“Oh. Yeah. Well it’s a figure of speech Bucky. Everyone in England calls everyone else that. Even the Queen! She does it!”

“Uh huh.” Bucky’s smile dropped as he looked at her. “Friends call each other that?”

Gritting her teeth against the force of that blue grey gaze, Alice nodded, “Yeah. Friends do. You are my friend so…you don’t mind?”

Shaking his head so his hair brushed across his cheekbones, Bucky murmured, “No. I don’t mind.”

“Okay.” Alice smiled. “So…what do you think of the movie?”

“It sucks.”

“WHAT?”


End file.
